


Rules of Attraction

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: When a fan unexpectedly finds herself legitimately attracted to Demi she knows she's in trouble. Not only is this impossible, she has to deal with her conservative families reaction. In meeting with Demi and exploring their budding relationship, she not only discovers her sexuality but learns more about herself than she ever imagined.





	1. Our Eyes Are Crossing Paths Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea had a while back, since I'm going to be finishing up Spill It, this will be my next piece.

I always felt like the "odd man out" when I was growing up, particularly when I was a teenager. I went to your typical high school with the typical cliques I didn't fit into. There was a reason for that… Which I didn't figure out until later.

The day I figured it out I was at a Demi Lovato concert. Or more precisely, I was at sound check on the floor of an empty arena in a crowd of about 40 people watching Demi Lovato sing and dance. At the moment she was talking to the fans and answering questions.

I was as close as I can be and still felt invisible. I felt this strange pull towards her I didn't really understand that was more than a fan wanting to be near their idol, it was real attraction like I was supposed to have for guys-well I did have it for guys-they just didn't have for me. I felt something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Just then, Demi looked at me. Like, really looked at me. I just stared back feeling my face grow immediately hot. I wanted to avert my eyes, but found I couldn't.

I could feel her eyes on me, they were studying me critically like she was trying to figure something out.

When I looked up again she was still looking at me, but this time it was Demi looked away, but she had this little smile on her face like she knew something I didn't.

The sound check seemed over as quickly as it had begun. I let myself the moved along in the group of fans as they shuffled us back upstairs to the concierge before the concert. I still couldn't get the book Demi had given me out of my mind, and even as I went through the motions of buying merch and talking to other fans my mind was still spinning with questions, questions I didn't want to answer.

The concert was enjoyable. Demi always knew how to put on a show, it came naturally to her. No matter what she was doing she made it look effortless.

I remember one moment during her song "Body Say" she crouched down on the edge of the stage right in front of me. She left little of her body to the imagination the bodysuit she was wearing was tight and even what you couldn't see gave you a fair idea. I suddenly felt hot all over, like my entire body was blushing. I stared back at her and swallowed, but she only grinned between phrases and winked at me, which made me blush more.

Then she strutted away as if she hadn't noticed my reaction at all.

By the end of the concert I thought I was going to collapse, but apparently things words over yet, just as I was getting ready to leave; following the last of the stragglers from the pit an official, but intimidating, looking security guard handed me a piece of paper.

At first I thought I was in trouble.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head looking as if he was trying not to smile.

"Just open it."

On that piece of paper was a single line of handwriting and I knew whose handwriting it was without having to ask.

If my body told the truth I do just what I want to…  
My dressing room? Maybe we can talk, I think we have a lot to talk about.

Wordlessly, I followed the security guard down another long deserted hallway. It was similar to the one the fans and I had gone for sound check, but it was pretty much deserted and not strewn with cables. At the end of the hallway was Demi's dressing room. The security guard knocked on the door. My heart was still hammering when it opened.


	2. What a Girl Wants

The security guard didn't say much of anything, and Demi smiled while I just stood there like a statue. What was the security guards supposed to say, "I brought this fan so you can have your way with her?" (Okay, maybe that was going a bit far) but you get the idea.

Finally, Demi spoke, her voice unusually quiet.

"Thank you… I think you can go now." I caught the barest hint of a smirk across her full lips.

As the guard finally retreated, Demi looked me up and down and chuckled, her voice getting low and husky.

"You can come in, I promise I won't bite." She chuckled again; I seemed to amuse her, which slightly irritated me.

Slowly I walked in the door, which Demi closed behind me. What was I getting myself into?

Slowly, I looked around the dressing room, it wasn't as posh as I had expected, of course, Demi wasn't posh, at least not that I saw. It was warm and cozy, spacious but not overdone. There was a vanity, cases with her stage wardrobe, and a large comfy couch. Demi had since changed out of her last outfit and was now dressed in a sweater and leggings, and looked very comfortable, her dark hair casually tousled around her shoulders.

"Why me?" I finally managed.

Demi shrugged.

"Why not?"

"But your Demi Lovato!" I blurted.

Demi only laughed, a sound that seemed to ring all the way through the room.

"So, I can still be interested in someone." She murmured. "Can I at least know your name; since you pretty much went all cherry-red during "Body Say".

"Clarice." I replied shortly. "But most people call me Claire or 'Risa'."

"I like that." Demi replied.

We talked for what seemed like forever. Slowly getting to know each other in a way I had never known any celebrity (at least as a fan) before. After a while Demi actually looked at the clock.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late… Well I knew it was late but… I better get going, back to the hotel…" She chuckled, "I think I'm going to crash."

I laughed, pushing a strand of my dark hair behind my ear. After being in the pit for 2 hours I was feeling kind of gross and decided I wanted to get home and crash too.

"So… I'd really like to see you again." Demi murmured.

"Yeah, me too." I replied, "and not just as "Demi Lovato celebrity persona".

Demi laughed at my use of air quotes.

We hugged.

"Hey, I'm doing a show in Anaheim this weekend… Maybe we can go out before, like for coffee or something." Demi suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." I replied, "I have to check my work schedule to see if I'm working this weekend, but I can probably drive up."

We both fell silent.

"So… Are you asking me out?" I asked carefully.

Demi smirked.

"Maybe?"

"So this is kind of like a date."

"You could say that."

We hugged again, this time a little bit longer than necessary.

"So I guess I'll see you next weekend." Demi reiterated, "I'll have security walk you out, and back to your car if you want."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea… I'm usually not out this late by myself." I didn't mention that people were usually murdered in the far corners of dark parking lots late at night, that seemed like a bit of a downer after the evening I'd had.

Demi's security escorted me back to my car on the far side of the main parking lot. I already had a several hour drive ahead before I got home, I had planned to be home shortly after midnight now it would be closer to 3 or 4 in the morning before I would be in bed. Sighing, I began working my way through the parking lot, and just before I turned onto the freeway I turned the radio to my favorite country station. Between songs I was thinking of my conversation with Demi and found myself looking forward to our date in Anaheim next weekend with a nervous anticipation.


	3. Conflicts

I arrived home back in my apartment at some ungodly hour falling asleep still in my clothes. I don't even know how long I slept but I was awoken by the sun blasting through my window and my phone shrieking on my nightstand.

"Hello…" I groaned into the device.

"Claire where have you been?" My mother asked, "I've been trying to get a hold of you since last night."

"Mom…" I drew out the word with more frustration than I thought I could muster having just woken up. "I was at the Demi Lovato concert last night, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot, how was it? Did I wake you? Were you out late?"

I answered just as quickly, disregarding how I actually felt.

"Yes, no, yes."

"Good. I'll see you for dinner and church tonight, love you." She hung up.

Groaning, I throw back the covers and headed towards the bathroom in my studio apartment. I really did need to get a bigger place and hopefully a roommate, this was ridiculous! Once in the bathroom I peeled off my sweaty, slept in clothes and jumped in the shower in an effort to scrub off the two and a half hours of "pit sweat" (#concertprobs). Once out of the shower I headed back to my bedroom and got dressed. I still had roughly 24 hours to recover before going to work on Monday, at least I wouldn't look like a zombie by the time it was my turn to brew up coffee for other sleep deprived people. Ironic, wasn't it?

Once dressed, I glanced at my calendar and remembering my date with Demi, I scribbled something down for the following weekend, just so I wouldn't forget. I intended to spend the rest my Sunday until I had to go over to my parents relaxing and catching up with the rest of the world on my exploits from last night and watching TV. Funny how something as exciting as a concert could really bite you in the butt later.

Weekend dinner was the one my mother insisted on, so I was there regardless, it didn't matter that I still felt half asleep, my only hope was not to fall asleep during the sermon. Dinner was normal as everyone caught up on what we had done during the week. I kept my details about the concert to a minimum, and I certainly didn't mention my backstage rendezvous with Demi, or what I had planned for the following weekend. Dad talked about work and mom talked about an outing she had with her friends and her latest hobby, which was stashed away in my old bedroom.

After dinner, everyone got ready for church. Dad rushed off to take a shower, and hauled his best suit into the bathroom. I did my best to reapply my makeup and do something with my hair so I looked my Sunday best and not like a grunge monkey like I had the night before.

I only half listened to the sermon. My mind was going a million miles an hour recycling what I had been thinking about the night before. Where did this leave me? I wasn't gay was I? I was still figuring that one out. And my faith? I didn't even know where to begin on that one. My only question was where my sexuality and faith met in the middle.

As the pastor droned on, I glanced at the cross on the far wall.

Lord, forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. However, I do have a lot of ideas for this story so the next few chapters going into 2018 will be pretty rapidfire.
> 
> This chapter also ended up being much shorter than I planned, but it accomplished what I wanted to set up. As a writer that's what I want to do that will keep you reading.


	4. Rollercoaster Ride

The week leading up to my "date" (the word still scared the shit out of me) was uneventful. I hadn't even told my coworkers about it, least of all that it was with Demi Lovato; no one needed to know that, for both our sakes. Though one of them commented:

"Geez, Risa, why you so jittery… Didn't take an extra shot this morning, did you?" Then they would guffaw good-naturedly and saunter away. My female coworkers were a little bit better but not much, though at least most of them on my shift respected my space.

"You want to go see a movie this weekend?" My coworker Rhonda asked the Friday before my date. She was a little older than me, but she was still pretty cool and we caught up between work every once in a while.

"Can't." I replied shortly. "I already have plans, going up to Anaheim."

"Oh, what for?" Rhonda asked.

"Disney." I replied with a shrug. "I wanted to get away for a bit."

"Fun…" Rhonda replied mildly, "definitely taking the kids somewhere by the end of the summer, either Disney or a waterpark… Or somewhere in the middle, though it's not something I could afford every weekend."

I nodded in agreement. I didn't have kids, but Disney could get pricey, other than that it sounded just right for a 10 and 8-year-old. I had only met Rhonda's kids in passing, they were about what I expected but I was at that point in my life I wasn't quite ready to settle down or have a family yet; I was barely twenty-five.

 

Early the next morning I headed for Anaheim. I wasn't sure what Demi's schedule would be but I decided it would be best if I got there early. The drive was uneventful, the further north you got the easier the driving was and it wasn't as congested as average LA traffic, but Disney was Disney so the insanity quickly resumed the closer I got to the park.

Once I forked out the money for parking I headed for the entrance. I had no idea where Demi was, but figured she would keep a low profile. I was headed towards the main street when there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned, it was Demi. She was grinning her trademark smile her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail pulled through a hat which had the letters "LYWC" on the front. She was pretty casually dressed but you could tell she had made an effort, a T-shirt and slim jeans with a pair of trim sneakers. I was dressed in a similar fashion jeans and a peasant blouse; nice but not trying too hard.

"Hey," Demi greeted over the increasing noise. "You decided where to go yet?"

I shrugged, not sure what to say.

Demi strode forward.

"Well I got a coaster with my name on it," she impulsively grabbed my hand, sending a shock all the way up to my shoulder and I found myself unable to pull away. "Come on!"

 

"I hope you didn't eat anything before coming here," Demi commented as we stood in line, "this one can get pretty wild."

"Er… No." I replied awkwardly. I was turning into a real conversationalist-not!

Then it was our turn as the coaster pulled up and people surged from the platform into the seats as they fastened themselves in and pull down the safety bars. I had been on a roller coaster before, it just wouldn't have been my first choice. I wasn't going to tell Demi this though, I didn't want to be perceived as a sissy. Demi chose seats close to the front, but not too close; I still wasn't looking forward to the view-eek!

Then the coaster began to move. I could hear the people chattering behind me, but I wasn't interested in making small talk. As we approach the first hill I swallowed and impulsively grabbed for Demi's hand. She didn't say much, just gave it a reassuring squeeze that meant all the world to me.

"Hold on tight." Demi murmured close to my ear. Then there was the odd suspended feeling of the coaster plunging and zipping around the track at what seemed like warp speed. My heart and stomach were in my throat and screams filled my ears and head. By the time the roller coaster returned to the platform, I felt oddly lightheaded but euphoric. I wobbled slightly as we climbed back onto the platform. Demi wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I mumbled.

The roller coaster was only the beginning of our adventures that day. After a while I lost track of how many rides we went on and I was surprisingly hungry at the time we stopped for lunch at one of the little cafés along the many pathways.

Demi and I continued to talk. We talked about everything and not just my career as a fangirl; I figured she had heard enough of those stories. We talked about everyday things. I told her how I actually wanted to get in shape and she talked about her interest in boxing and jujitsu.

"Hey, maybe after the tour I can show you some time."

"Yeah," I replied, "that be cool. Don't know what my friends and family would think about that but…"

Demi laughed.

"Can't say I imagined myself doing any of that stuff at first either," she said with a lopsided smile, "but it makes me feel good, that, and other things." She winked.

I blushed knowing exactly what she meant. I changed the subject.

"Hey… I meant to ask you, where did you get that hat?"

"A friend gave it to me, after his album came out so… I'm a little bit of a plug, you could say I'm constantly plugging the business, since I co-own a label."

"I think I know which friend you're talking about." I murmured, "I think that song "Jealous" is right on."

Demi grinned.

"Damn right!" She started singing: "You're too sexy beautiful, everybody wants a taste… That's why, I still get jealous."

Then we locked eyes and neither of us looked away. Demi licked her lips and I bit mine.

"Would it be right for me to kiss you on a first date?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know," I stammered, "I haven't kissed anybody since I was like 12!"

"A virgin or a chicken?" Demi asked quietly. Her voice was low so only I could hear.

I blushed again. What was it with this girl that made me so uncomfortable and excited all at the same time?

Then Demi was humming under her breath and I recognized "Body Say" from what I could hear of it.

"Well I never did get your number." I cut in.

"I normally don't just give it back to anybody, this is Hollywood. It depends who has my back."

"How my supposed to see you again?" I asked, emboldened.

"I could be persuaded…" Demi replied with a smirk.

Then she scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Guard that with your life, or my people will come after you." She winked and I knew she wasn't serious.

I tucked the napkin carefully in my purse and smiled up at her.

"Safe with me, promise."

 

Later that afternoon Demi and I prepared to say goodbye. Once again Demi spoke in that quiet low voice that made my stomach quiver.

"I still make you nervous." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement, an observation.

I gave a halfhearted shrug, I seriously didn't know what to say.

"Hey, whatever you've got going on I get it, just be you Risa. I'll wait on that kiss, no pressure."

I chuckled.

We hugged then we just stood there smiling at each other holding hands until the spell was broken and Demi pulled away.

"Hey I really got to go, I'll text you, probably before the show tonight… Or after." She shrugged and laughed.

"I'll text you back," I called after her, "maybe you might actually get my number." She gave a thumbs up and then she was gone. As I walked back to my car as the sun went down I found myself actually smiling.


	5. This Is Real...

Demi texted me late; actually it was the next morning before I got it, but it made me smile all the same.

Fun hanging out with you, hope to see you again soon-D

Grinning I texted back.

Yeah, me too. Now you have my number:)

Demi's text reply was short.

TTYL <3

 

I knew from the fan scuttlebutt online that Demi's tour was almost over. She had stops in Washington state and Toronto before coming back to Los Angeles, at least one assumed she was coming back to LA (one never knew with celebrities).

It was a little over a week later before Demi texted me again, not that I had been hanging on my phone waiting for her to text, though I jumped every time my phone went off now causing my coworkers including Rhonda to give me odd looks.

"Well your jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof," Rhonda commented as she passed me during break, "as my mother used to say." Her round slightly plump face wrinkled slightly. "What's up with you?"

"It's nothing." I said quickly, that told someone it was far from nothing.

Rhonda made a noise as she adjusted her apron.

"Hmmm, uh huh, right." She raised her eyebrows. "Well, just know I'm here when you want to talk." She shuffled away returning to the temperamental cappuccino machine.

I retreated to the far counter for my break. Demi's text was short and to the point.

Meet me at the gym at 5 AM tomorrow if you can make it. Then she gave me an address.

This didn't seem like the best date to me, but I figured I would take what I could get. Tomorrow was going to be interesting… For both of us.

 

I don't know how I dragged myself out of bed shortly before 5 the next morning and I still had to get to work by 8, today was going to be fun (this was said of course with the utmost sarcasm).

I did the bare minimum, hair, makeup, deodorant, leggings and a T-shirt, then I plugged the address Demi given me into my GPS in my car and I was on my way.

The gym was about when I expected inside and out for LA. I found it Demi looking very sporty her hair once again pulled back in a ponytail boxing with some guy. When she saw me she called a timeout.

"Hey, you actually came!"

"Yeah? Surprising right? Me, getting up this early?"

Demi laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

I laughed uneasily.

"I'm sure one of the guys can show you a few pointers. Get you started, I'm just going to take it easy until my jujitsu at 630."

She walked over and sat down on a nearby bench grabbing a bottle of water after gym bag.

"So, what are you interested in?" The guy that had been boxing with Demi asked.

I shrugged.

"Look, I just want to get in shape, okay. I'm not asking to try out for the Olympics."

The trainer laughed.

"Well, I can start you on weights, bands the treadmill and maybe a little jump rope." He ran a hand through his short dark hair, "give me a minute."

I sat down with Demi while the trainer figured out my workout. After several minutes he called me back.

"Claire, right?"

He showed me what he had written down on a small white board.

"10 reps of bicep curls, with the band, 10 arm raises with 2 pound weight, jump rope for 5 minutes and run on the treadmill for 5 minutes. We can start from there we can increase the difficulty as you build up your endurance."

I nodded, set my jaw, and went to work.

It was hard at first but after a while I got into a rhythm and was beginning (though not quite completely) to enjoy myself. Across the gym, Demi was wrestling with her jujitsu coach. Afterwards we both ran on the treadmill and even raced each other for a little bit to see how long we could go; her endurance was definitely better than mine, but singing for a living definitely helped her.

"Do you always sing when you're running?" I asked when we were taking a break. I was almost done, but Demi still had a few more things to do.

Demi shrugged.

"Sometimes, but not always. Though it helps when I'm warming up for a tour." She started singing "Confident" and after a few bars I joined in, when we both had finished the verse we looked at each other and laughed.

A little after 730 we were both leaving the gym.

"Look… I got to go to work, and run by my house and pick up some clean clothes." I chuckled nervously, I was already babbling.

"Yeah," Demi murmured, "I have to go shopping, like, grocery shopping, normal boring stuff." We looked at each other and grinned. "By the way, I still make you nervous."

I opened my mouth and closed it again, I was too out of breath to object. I was about to say something else when Demi's lips closed over mine. It seemed everything in my body was in overdrive but was fighting to slow down. It was as if something had fallen into place I never knew I had been missing. Despite our sweaty clothes and flyaway hair it was the perfect first kiss.


	6. This is Me

This is the part of my story where the shit hits the fan. That was thanks to the paparazzi lurking nearby, and my Aunt Brenda. There was one thing you had to know about my Aunt Brenda, she was not a "mean" person, but she had the bad habit of gossiping and picking up every grocery store tabloid she could get her hands on, or in some cases reporting everything and anything to my mother (depending if it involved a family member).

So how does this involve me?

Thanks to a little thing called the Internet Aunt Brenda happened to see the pictures of me and Demi leaving the gym, particularly a very juicy one of us kissing, as if there wasn't enough speculation about Demi's sexuality (not that she hadn't confirmed it). That, however wasn't what I was worried about, Demi could handle press, but that wasn't my area of expertise, so I was drastically out of my comfort zone.

So what did Aunt Brenda do? She did what she always did when something came up about a family number particularly if it involved her sister, she called my mom.

 

The shoe didn't drop until Saturday after the news had broke. Mom and dad were particularly quiet so I knew something was up.

"You didn't mention you wanted to start working out." My mother commented calmly.

I shrugged.

"Well, yeah." I mumbled, not sure exactly where she was going.

"Aunt Brenda told me about you going up to that nice gym in LA, how you met up with that girl… Demi something. Isn't she that popstar you went to see? Honestly! How did that come about?"

"It's a long story." I replied slowly.

"Well I'm sure your father and I would love to hear it Claire, but that's not the most disturbing thing she mentioned you were kissing… Things like that just don't "come up".

I stared at a particular spot on the table, hoping it would just open up and swallow me because at the moment I didn't really have a good answer for her. Coming out as something other than straight wasn't something I was comfortable doing right now. I didn't even know where I was myself.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a lesbian?" My mother demanded.

"Mom, I'm not, heck, I don't even know what I am!"

"Can you just find a nice guy at church and go from there." My mother asked with a pleading note in her voice.

"They really don't care, mom. None of the guys at school ever did, and most of the guys at church…" I shrugged.

"Just give them a chance Claire, no one's going to get to know you if you're always so closed off and secretive all the time."

"Why does it have to be girls?" Dad asked. "Surely you know that's not what God wants for you. At least try to find a nice young man."

"That it had to make a magazine… Oh Claire what are we going to do? Maybe it's best that you don't see this girl Demi anymore."

"Why don't you let me figure that out for myself?" I asked my voice rising slightly, "Demi makes me feel things I've never felt around anyone else. She makes me feel confident and so many other things. She believes in me."

"Claire, honey, we believe in you too, if you only just put yourself out there…"

"Did you ever occur to you I'm scared to!" I asked, now standing up, dinner all but forgotten, "I got this part of me that feels right but not right at the same time. I'm trying to figure that out."

"You know God can help you get past that," my mother replied her voice softening slightly, "if you only just pray about it…"

"Praying isn't going to change how I feel!" I exclaimed desperately, "I found something that makes me feel right, even if it doesn't feel right to you, it feels right to me. I can't begin to explain that to you."

My mother shook her head. Both my parents looked incredibly sad, but I didn't know what else to do. I didn't have all the pieces of me so I couldn't put it together for them.

I looked at my dad with his salt-and-pepper hair and his lined and friendly face, and my mom with her sandy reddish hair going gray, her slumped posture and slightly desperate expression, as if she had encountered something she couldn't fix.

"God help you." She said softly.

After that I didn't say anything else, I just turned around and went back upstairs, there wasn't anything else to say.

For lack of something else better to do I texted Demi.

My aunt saw the pictures of us kissing, mom is having a conniption, and they're trying to give me a "come to Jesus" talk. That's the last thing I want to hear right now. I feel so lost.

I didn't expect to hear back from her for a while, I didn't know what she was doing right now and I still had to go to church, which was the last thing I felt like doing. I had never felt so alone.


	7. Aftermath and Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain fart! Completely forgot about this chapter! Here's the aftermath of Claire's parents finding out about her and Demi.

After my "conversation" with my parents I had a bit of a meltdown, not even working out the following week. I came to work not in the best mood and practically in tears, which for me, was unusual.

"Well, what's the matter Claire?" Rhonda asked, "You look like someone killed your best friend."

I managed a wan smile. I loved her turn of phrase.

Then everything came spilling out, including a good many tears. Thankfully the place wasn't too busy yet, even for the people getting their early morning coffee.

"Look, we got 15 minutes before were on the clock, why don't you tell me all about it." Rhonda suggested.

"I'm-I'm pretty sure I'm not straight," I blubbered, "and, well I'm sort of involved with Demi Lovato."

Rhonda raised her eyebrows.

I wasn't sure whether this was because she was legitimately surprised or whether it was because I had mentioned Demi Lovato by name and that I was involved with her personally.

"That girl my Maddie is always going on about?"

I shrugged, then nodded.

"What your parents think about that? Not that it's any of my business of course."

"They read me the riot act! They seem to think just going to church will straighten me out."

"Aww, everyone knows it's not that simple. Heck, I don't even know anybody gay or lesbian or whatever and I know that. You can't help that anymore than you have brown eyes."

I managed another smile, but even to me it didn't seem that convincing.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Now you know I can't tell you that," Rhonda replied gently, "you just keep listening to your heart and see where it takes you."

"And Demi?" I asked tentatively.

"If she's right for you then so be it. You just trust your gut." She gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Now you go take care of that businessman over there before he has a coronary… Not that he would need the caffeine in that case anyway." She chuckled at her own joke and shoved me off in the direction of a man who looked like he was going to blow his top any second. Sighing, I rolled up my sleeves and went to work.

 

Several days later, Demi and I are back at the gym and running on the treadmill; between reps we talk. I told her about the blowup with my parents and what they wanted, versus what I wanted.

"If I didn't think I sounded disrespectful I would say "f" them. You do you no matter what that is. I'm sure your parents will come around… At least I hope so."

"Yeah," I replied, "that's what my friend Rhonda said."

"You don't really come across that many conservative people in California." Demi mused. She chuckled and shrugged. "Liberal all the way, baby!"

We were finishing up our cooldown when Demi paused and looked at me; for a minute I thought she was going to kiss me again, but instead she said:

"Hey, I got you working out again, do you want to come over to my house and binge watch Netflix and order pizza?"

I gave her a wry smile as I tucked a strand of my sweaty, nondescript brown hair behind my ear; mentally reminding myself to freshen up before going to work.

"You know, there's something very wrong with that sentence." I quipped, "You don't compliment a girl on working out and then suggest we order pizza."

Demi giggled, readjusted her ponytail and looked at me, apparently still waiting for a response.

"So, well, do you?"

I raised my eyebrows in return mimicking her tone.

"I don't know, I could be persuaded…"

Demi licked her lips.

"How's Friday at 7?" She asked, "I'll text you."

"That should work," I replied, "I don't have any plans."

"Will you two quit flirting and get out of my gym?" The head trainer, Tony, called from the other side of the gym where he was stacking mats. "I run a gym not a bar!"

Demi, however, only gave him the finger and sauntered away while I picked up my bag and followed her.

"So I'll see you on Friday, except for our usual date?"

"Yeah, Friday." I replied. "So this is a date then?"

"Whatever you want it to be." Demi replied.

I was still pondering this as she walked away, hips swinging in her top of the line leggings.


	8. A Night In

Demi texted me directions to her house later that week, which I followed meticulously. Like many of the larger houses in LA it was out of the way on a bluff overlooking a busier part of town, but like many of the mansions I saw in LA it made me stop and look.

The wide, open windows and airy spaces looking into cozy rooms perfectly captured the sun that was setting as I approached the drive.

I had just gotten out of the car when I stopped to look at the sunset on the small patio nearby.

"Wow…" I murmured.

"Awesome, isn't it?"

I nearly jumped at the voice behind me, though I knew who it was without turning around.

"Yeah…" I breathed with a small chuckle, "makes my studio apartment look like shit."

"Well, the best thing about it is you're here." Demi murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Without even thinking about it, I had moved closer to her, my back to her front. We seem to be communicating without speaking as her hands found my waist; I didn't mind. It felt perfect.

I slid my hands over hers and felt her head on my shoulder then she turned kissing my cheek, then my shoulder.

A sound escaped my lips, and I blushed. What was my problem?

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Well, good to know you like it." She chuckled. I felt her body move against mine and my stomach squirmed. I was getting hot again, but strangely I didn't mind.

"So what about this…?" Her hands slid up my torso towards my breasts. I bit my lip.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" I asked breathlessly.

"Maybe a little." When I turned around she was grinning. Presently she was dressed in a T-shirt and leggings, but still looked unbelievably sexy. "So, what do you want on your pizza?"

 

A short time later, the pizza arrived. Meanwhile, Demi and I stretched out on the couch while Demi booted up her DVR.

"Hey, how do you feel about crime dramas?" She asked.

I shrugged, as I reached for a slice of pizza.

"Hey, as long as it's binge-worthy."

Demi grinned her infectious smile.

"Oh, definitely binge-worthy!"

Then she joined me on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza as she pressed play and the opening titles for a Law and Order episode began to roll across the screen. About halfway through the fifth episode my mind began to wander.

"Man, this is intense…"

Demi giggled.

"Well, no shit!"

"You know if I wasn't a performer I'd be a detective." Demi murmured.

"So you can come and save me?"

"Maybe…" Demi murmured. "If you weren't already dead, that I work my butt off to find out who did it…"

"This may sound creepy, but that's unbelievably sexy."

Demi giggled.

"In case it wasn't obvious Risa, I really like you…"

"I really…like you too."

Then we kissed. We both had "pizza breath" but I didn't care and apparently neither did Demi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I would have liked, but it gets my point across with the chapter, also setting things up for the next chapter which continues with what happens after the kiss.


	9. Rock and a Hard Place

Part of me was ashamed I had spent the night and part of me didn't care. I knew there was going to be hell to pay later, but like I said, I didn't care. 

I beat it out of Demi's house as fast as I could mostly because I knew paparazzi wouldn't be far behind, but now I knew enough to steer clear of them; either way they pissed me off.

It was only after returning to my apartment I let the events of the night before sink in. We hadn't slept together but we did come close. We made out a lot--like a lot, a lot! I probably looked like a hot mess about now and my hair was a mess. The immediate reaction would probably be why would Demi Lovato be seeing a girl that looked like she was homeless?

The clothes seemed to come off of their own accord (not my brightest moment) though I wasn't usually that kind of girl. I could still remember the way Demi's lips felt on mine, the way her skin felt and her hands on me. For one moment I wanted to let my inhibitions go, but the logical part of me said that would be very stupid no matter who it was. There were still many things Demi and I had to know about each other; we had only been dating for about a month, certainly not the right time to take the next step.

The only person I confided in about my relationship with Demi was Rhonda. She was the only person who seemed to understand me and where my head was. I certainly couldn't talk to mom and dad-that was completely out of the question. Demi and I still kept up with our daily ritual of going to the gym and I looked forward to that time even though I was regularly getting my butt kicked… I was getting better though.

Demi and I became a fixture at the gym, most of the regulars knew we were dating and didn't say much for which I was grateful. By now, the paparazzi knew where we hung out so we had to be careful, but that was how my situation went from bad to worse. It was one thing for the paparazzi to catch Demi with her significant other, it was a whole another thing for me particularly if that person was of the same gender.

A week after going to Demi's house and nearly a month after I began working out all hell broke loose.

The paparazzi had gotten another photo of Demi and I. e were at a juice bar in LA after our workout. We were smiling and laughing and holding hands; of course, neither of us knew we were being watched. It was this photo my Aunt Brenda happened to see and through the grapevine one thing led to another and my mother found out.

When I came over that Saturday my parents greeted me with stony expressions.

"Who died?" I asked.

"Clarissa," my father spoke up, "I thought your mother and I told you to stop seeing that girl."

The way he said "that girl" made it sound like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Your aunt informed me she saw another picture of you." My mother stated in a no nonsense voice.

"I'm an adult, I can date who I like! Since when has you getting your celebrity news from Aunt Brenda been a good thing?"

My mother didn't reply to this, though her mouth thinned.

"Until you come to your senses your mother and I have decided since you have rejected our wisdom and teachings and those of church you have no part in this family." My father said in that same firm voice I hardly ever heard him use.

"You can't be serious?" I said half laughing.

"Oh, we're quite serious. You can go your own way since you've clearly rejected our values and morals."

I was speechless and I was hardly ever speechless, but after a very tense few moments I turned on my heel and walked out of the house and it was only after the door close behind me I realized tears were working their way down my face. If I stopped trying I was going to cry and not be able to stop. I would be perfectly happy at that moment if I had drowned in the tears I knew were coming.

Once I got back in my car I texted Demi.

Hey, something came up can I crash at your place tonight? Let me know when you get thisxx

I sent the text hoping she wasn't too busy and that she replied soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Next update on this probably won't be for a while, but I already have a few ideas… Stay tuned.


End file.
